video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Duckula - Biggest Party Video
Count Duckula - Biggest Party Video is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 23rd March 1998. Description Episode Info # Prince Duckula - After an accidental TV appearance, The Count is approached to play a Prince in a Hollywood film. # Alps-a-Daisy! - Duckula tries to impress a group of rich girls by winning all the winter sports. # Venice a Duck, Not a Duck! - In Venice, the Egg plans to get his revenge on Duckula by asking all his adversaries from the past (minus Von Goosewing), to plan a nasty end for The Count. # A Christmas Quacker - Duckula is visited by both Father Christmas (otherwise known as Santa Claus) and Von Goosewing at the Castle on Christmas Day. # Transylvanian Take-Away - Duckula, Igor and Nanny head to China in search of missing treasure. # The Count and the Pauper – I Ain't Gonna Work on Maggot's Farm No More! - Duckula is sick of life at the castle and plans to leave Transylvania, but during a walk, he bumps into Sid Quack – an incredible lookalike – and they both decide to swap roles for a while, Duckula as a hard working, underprivileged farm-boy, while Sid becomes a spoilt, rich Aristocrat. # Hi-Duck! - Duckula, Igor and Nanny take an aeroplane to Nice, which gets hi-jacked by the bumbling French crooks, Gaston and Pierre. # A Family Reunion - Duckula is chosen to host the family reunion but he's not too keen on the idea as he knows that his relatives will kill him if they discover that he no longer drinks blood and he despises being a vampire, so he decides to fake it. # Auto Duck - Duckula tries to create a world record for the world's fastest car. # The Vampire Strikes Back - Duckula meets his hero, space explorer Tremendous Terrance, and ends up being stuck on Planet Cute, much to Igor's displeasure. Trailers and info Walt Disney BBC VCI Classic Children's Favourites Promo UK VHS and DVD Adverts Mary Poppins Alice In Wonderland Dumbo Tweenies Robin Hood Sooty The Sword in the Stone Brambly Hedge Percy The Park Keeper Tom And Jerry Dog and Duck The BFG Fourways Farm The Wind in the willows The Willows in the winter Rosie and jim playbox brum dream street The Herbs Barney Ivor the Engine Rubbadubbers Spot Rainbow Winnie The Pooh Henry's Cat Mickey's Christmas Carol Toy Story Tots tv The Tigger Movie Mumfie The Magic House Teletubbies Lego Edward and Friends Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Looney Tunes Noody The Never Ending Story Lois & Clark The New Adventures of Superman Rover Dangerfield Tiny Toon Adventures 1001 Rabbit Tales Dennis jellikins Kipper Wacky Races Sing Along Songs Christopher Crocodile The Very Hungry Caterpillar Tugs Fimbles Fireman Sam Postman Pat Blue's Clues Pingu The Riddlers Robotboy Victorious The Magic School Bus The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius TUFF Puppy The Looney Tunes Show Lilo & Stitch We Bare Bears Sanjay and Craig Maya & Miguel Reading Rainbow Ed, Edd n Eddy American Dargon Jake Long Angry Brids Toons Animaniacs Arthur ASDFMovie Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard Balamory Rolie Polie Olie Bear in the Big Blue House Sam and Cat Between the Lions Bill Nye the Science Guy Caillou Camp Lazlo Middle School The Worst Years of My Life Chowder It's Big Big World Clarence Courage the Cowardly Dog Go, Diego, Go! Generator Rex Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures DuckTales Franklin YouTube Poop Magic Tree House Star Wars The Flintstones Kung Fu Panada Sid the Science Kid The Big Comfy Couch Doug JoJo's Circus Super Why Alvin and the Chipmunks Mister Maker Little Bear Batman The Mr Men Show Ghostbusters Angry Video Game Nerd 2 Stupid Dogs Trudemark YTP Entertainment Cars Big Time Rush Wallace and Gromit Madagascar Shaun the Sheep Higglytown Heroes Moana Cartoon Planet Cyberchase Mike, Lu and Og The Cramp Twins Danny Phantom Dexter's Laboratory Little Einsteins Drake & Josh The Doodlebops Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Family Guy The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Fanboy and Chum Chum Forster's Home for Imaginary Friends The Backyardigans Full House Clifford the Big Red Dog Dragon Tales Incredible Crew Ice Age Inside Out Johnny Test Diary of a Wimpy Kid Codename Kids Next Door King of the Hill Back at the Feature Megas XLR Duck Dodgers The Loud House House of Mouse Minecraft iCarly Nostalgia Critic Peanuts Adventure Time Johnny Bravo Bob the Builder Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Ben 10 Regular Show Sesame Street Shrek Baby Looney Tunes SpongeBob SquarePants Little Bill The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Superman My Life as a Teenage Robot The Amazing World of Gumball The Little Mermaid The Powerpuff Girls Bambi The Mask Jay Jay the Jet Plane Scooby-Doo! The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Popeye The Simpsons Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Wow! Wow! Wubzzy! 64 Zoo Lane Zoboomafoo The Koala Borthers Lunar Jim LazyTown Me Too! Charlie and Lola Huggledy House Big Cook Little Cook Bobinogs Oswald The Magic Key Mike the Knight Sheeep Yoko Jakamoko Toto Hilltop Hospital The Wiggles The Animal Shelf Animal Stories The Pink Panther The Adventures of Captain Pugwash Archibald the Koala Angelina Ballerina Sky Dancers Boohbah Dragon Flyz Max and Ruby Dora The Explorer The Roly Mo Show and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Gallery Count Duckula - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Spine.png|Spine Count Duckula - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Inner sleeve.png|Inner sleeve Category:Count Duckula Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Category:Biggest Party videos Category:Children's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Vhs Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:Barry Clayton (Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I.